Harper's Globe
|crew = |bgcolor = #FFF |headercolor = #008080 |headerfont = #FFF |bordercolor = #AAAAAA }}Harper's Globe was a social show produced by EQAL and CBS, which began daily posts on March 10, 2009, and officially premiered on March 18, 2009. It was the online equivalent to the CBS television show, Harper's Island. The show lasted for sixteen weeks of daily posts and episodes, posting its finale episode on July 13, 2009. Harper's Globe was the first EQAL show not to be a part of the LG15 Franchise, meaning it did not focus on the Order or trait positive girls. However, several cast and crew members from previous LG15 shows worked on Harper's Globe, including Melanie Merkosky, Greg Goodfried, Miles Beckett, Kevin Schlanser, Ram Paul Silbey, Travis Prow, Andrea Aguilar, Casey Klebba, and Mallory Whitelaw. The show followed the story of Harper's Globe, a newspaper in conjunction with Harper's Island. The main character of the social show, who was also a minor character in the television series, video blogged about her experiences on Harper's Island along with interacting with the community about the mysteries that occur. Cast of characters *'Melanie Merkosky' as Robin Matthews, a journalist with a mysterious past who is sent to Harper's Island to create a digital archive of the local newspaper's files and create a community website. *'Josh Evans' as Brent Cyr, a new friend Robin makes on the island. Brent and Robin become romantically involved, but the mysterious forces that have come into play on Harper's Island puts his life in the balance. *'Greg Maxwell' as Sparky Mackle, the Editor of Harper's Globe, the offical newspaper of Harper's Island. He is resistant to the technological upgrades of the twenty-first century, but often acts as a friend to Robin. *'David Loren' as Peck, a freshman as Washington Pacific University who pledges a fraternity during Rush Week. Robin warns him in advance about a hazing that the fraternity has in store for him, and he attempts to pull one over on them. *'Tommy Jeff Martin' as Cody, the president of the Kappa Delta Lambda fraternity, and the host of a party that Robin and Ashley attend. His car gets trapped in a bear trap set up by John Wakefield, and Cody, Peck, and Ashley are killed. *'Kate Maloney' as Ashley, a college friend of Robin's, described by others as a "total sexpot that all the guys want." Ashley goes with Robin to Cody's party, and dies in the car crash that happens soon after. *'Greg Lynch' as Wilson, a fraternity brother of Peck who joins them in their deception of the fraternity president. He is less courageous than Peck, and is easily spooked by the shadowy figure stalking them. *'Callum Keith Rennie' as John Wakefield, or Dangerous Wreck, who begins posting videos of Robin's mysterious past in college. Near the end of the series, it is revealed that Wakefield killed Robin's friends Cody, Peck, and Ashley. *'Kevin Schlanser' as Andrew Cullen, or Cheshire Cat, the son of one of the Wakefield victims. In his mysterious videos, he tries to help Robin but is ultimately murdered by Dangerous Wreck. Casting Robin According to several accounts, Miles Beckett and Greg Goodfried both recommended Melanie Merkosky for the role of Robin in the early stages of casting, but the studio wanted a new face to be attached to the project, and held an open audition for the role. According to Executive Producer Matt Siegel, only one person stood out, and he showed the audition to Miles and Greg. As it turns out, the audition was Melanie's, who had come in not knowing that EQAL had any involvement with the project. Melanie’s audition tape was sent to CBS and the Harper’s Island producers and everyone immediately agreed that she was perfect for the role. http://www.harpersglobe.com/tlc_units/filter/6/356/1 External links *Harper's Globe official website *Harper's Globe on YouTube *Behind the Scenes of Harper's Globe *Harper's Globe Wiki References Category:Site features